Miragesight
Miragesight (Pashmina Pavo) is a brown and green haired Female Peacock Rune with amber eyes and graceful tail feathers, which are unlike for a female peacock, though. Appearance Apprentice Version Warrior Version Beast Form Her appearance in her Beastform is that of a male Indian Peafowl, which has iridescent blue-green colored plumage. The tail is not the tail quill feathers but the highly elongated upper tail coverts. The "eyes" are best seen when she fans her tail. Like a cupped hand behind the ear the erect tail-fan helps her to get direct sound to the ears. She also has a crest atop the head. Both of her wings are extremely scarred from wolf bites, so she isn't able to fly with those anymore. Personality and Interests Relationships Tallglow Suncub Silverflight Jemma is not only the apprentice fellow of Pashmina, but also her love rival in both relationships. Tornadowing History In the Before Series Tallglow - Innocent Pain She only appears as a minor character, in the epilogue of the story. She gets her second mentor, Quade, who doesn't show much interest in being a mentor, though. However, he thinks different about her, due to the fact that he thinks he may have fallen in love with her at first sight. In the Original Series Second Generation ... On the day of her sixteenth birthday, her appearance has changed and she is now a full grown adult. However, she does not notice this fact at first. After she finds a cake made by her father, but supposed to be from Quade, someone knocks at the door and she opens. When she is about to greet Quade, who is at the door, she notices that she looks different and slams the door shut again. She reopens after having herself covered in a blanket, though this does not help her for long, since Quade quickly notices that her appearance has changed and forces her to remove the blanket. Afterwards he gives her a present, what reveals to be a pretty colored bow, with a gem covered grip. As he comes to speak of his brother, he mentions that Ce wanted to talk to Pashmina. Without any recognisable emotion he asks her to go with him, to the royal nest, where Ce is waiting for her. Although Pashmina hesitates a bit, she follows Quade to his nest, where she stops and tells him to wait a moment, so it wouldn't look like they came together. Quade, however, doesn't care for her words and follows her, to tell her that she still is the most important person of his life and always will be and that he loves her no matter what is going to happen. Pashmina kisses him briefly, telling him that she will always return those feelings, then leaves. ... In the Special Series An Ordinary Birthday Character Gallery Pashmina Chibi.png|Pashmina Chibi (Apprentice) Comm.png|Chibi commission (Hayitztiff) Pashminaart.jpg|Pashmina (RimaPichi) quadima.jpg|Pashmina and Quade (LadyGalatee) chibipash.png|Pashmina chibi (Pinklover1) Pashminachibi.png Pashmina Doodle Chibi.png|Pashmina Chibi (OCKitten) Trivia *She has damaged wings, so she isn't able to fly anymore. *Pashmina is afraid of heights. Family Members Mate: Suncub: Father: Tornadowing: Tree Ceremonies Quotes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:FeatherClan Members Category:FeatherClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Before Characters Category:Mentor